A Date With A Zangoose
by infinity-PROKNIFER69
Summary: After a man enjoys a long conversation with a male zangoose, they both agree to meet up again. Their friendship quickly grows, and so does their feelings for each other. M/M
1. Bumping into a new friend

Light shone in from the large windows of the big library. Illuminating the thousands of bookcases inside the building. A young man with dark red hair about two inches in length, green eyes, and light skin was crouching down as he took a look at some books on display. He was only 5 foot 8 inches in height, pretty average build, but looked quite young. He now wore a white T-shirt with light blue loose fitting jeans and black sneakers. He had just finished another day at college and now just wanted to unwind. He figured he might be able to find something at the library, but quickly realized that all the good books had been taken, either that or they had no interesting books to begin with. He now stood up whilst still looking over to the bookshelf he was at, and began walking off. He quickly bumped into someone who must have been walking his way. He quickly looked forward just in time to see a zangoose fall backwards, onto the floor. "Oh shh... Sorry!" the human quickly said as he knelt besides the short furry Pokemon and put out his hand, offering to help him up.

The zangoose took the human's hand with one paw as he rubbed his furry head with the other. "My fault." the zangoose groaned.

The human stood up as he pulled the zangoose up with him. "Are you alright? I wasn't looking back there, sorry." he apologized yet again.

The zangoose smiled before saying, "I'm fine, I wasn't looking where I was going either."

"I guess we should both keep our eyes open then." the human replied as he smiled back.

"Yeah." the zangoose simply responded as he chuckled slightly.

"I didn't know your kind could speak." the human told him.

"My father is a human and I grew up with him, so I can speak to other humans." the zangoose happily stated as his tail swished back and forth.

"My name is Daniel by the way." the human said with a friendly smile.

"I'm Rowan, I know, I don't like my name either." the zangoose replied with a small chuckle

"I think it's a nice name, better than mine anyway." Daniel responded.

"Your name is better." Rowan replied as his smile grew a little wider.

Daniel chuckled softly, partly out of nervousness. "Err, so Rowan, why are you here? Oh, probably looking for a book, right?" he asked after stating the obvious, making him slightly more nervous. Rowan simply nodded in response before Daniel said, "I could help you find whatever you're looking for."

Rowan could feel himself starting to blush at the thought of telling the human what he was looking for. "I can find it, it's just a soft romance book anyway." he told the human as he looked off to the side, towards the bookcase to avoid eye contact.

"I like a little romance." Daniel said, quickly realizing that his words may have seemed a little flirty. "Err, I could still help you look around for it if you like. I'm not doing anything important now." he added.

"Well... I won't refuse help." Rowan replied as he smiled at the human. 'Especially from a cute human.' he thought to himself before walking off with the human to find the book he was looking for.

Daniel searched for the book for a about ten minutes, before finding it. He took a look at the back of the book, reading it. After a few seconds, he realized it was a book based around gay romance. He looked back over to the zangoose who was now searching a bookcase next to him. 'I... wonder what he thinks of me... Rowan is a pretty cute guy, even for a zangoose.' he thought to himself before saying, "I found it."

Rowan quickly looked over to Daniel who then handed the book over to him. "Thanks." Rowan replied with a big smile on his face, as he began wondering if the human now knew what the book is about.

"You're welcome." Daniel responded before he saw Rowan's smile grow wider.

"I-I guess I should go now before the others wonder where I am." Rowan said, referring to his friends before beginning to walk off.

Daniel couldn't help but feel like he should say something, so he took a chance and asked, "Wanna meet up some other time?"

Rowan stopped in his tracks before turning around and looking back at Daniel. "... I'll be here tomorrow at the same time." he replied with a soft smile in his face.

"I'll be here tomorrow then." Daniel told him, containing his excitement.

"Bye." Rowan said to Daniel, turning his back on him and walking off as his smile grew into a grin.

Daniel decided to leave soon after, and made his way back home. Whilst walking down the sidewalk next to the busy road, he began thinking about the zangoose he has just met. He seemed cute, nice, just like the kind of person he'd like to be with. But, there was a problem. Daniel didn't exactly have a good record of girlfriends or boyfriends, but he was only 18. He had girlfriends before but they just grew apart. he once had a boyfriend too around about the same time he found out he was actually bisexual. But again, things didn't work out. He guessed maybe things could be better if he chosen smarter and not rushed into things. He also guessed maybe dating a Pokémon will change things up a little, some how make things easier. He also guessed that most likely wouldn't be the case. But anyway, he had a chance at a good relationship now, if the zangoose liked him that is. He thought about things for a while, and within ten minutes, he was at his front door and unlocking it. He was currently still living at his mum's house, still saving up enough money for a place of his own.

Daniel closed the front door behind himself, walked into the kitchen, opened a cupboard and grabbed a chocolate bar. He closed the cupboard, walked out of the kitchen and headed up the red carpeted stairs. He reached the top, and walked passed two rooms before reaching his own. He opened the door and closed it behind himself before walking over to his king sized bed and laying down on it. There he lay for a while, thinking about things, mostly about the zangoose. He had seen a few people he thought looked cute in the past, but that zangoose, Rowan, seemed different. He seemed nice and sweet. He hoped he'd get to see him tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Rowan was now walking back home. It was a long walk but he didn't mind, he was in a good mood. He found what he was looking for, and met someone interesting over there. The cute human seemed eager to help him and didn't change his attitude towards him when he found that book. He began to wonder if Daniel was attracted to him. He hoped so, he was only really attracted to other males. He wished he knew what it was like to have a boyfriend. Rowan was now 20 years old and openly gay, his family knew it and didn't mind at all. He lived with his zangoose mother and human father in an old cottage that had been added onto over the years. His father had other parts built onto the cottage soon after Rowan's sister was born. Rowan's room was in one of the newer parts, it was only a small room but that's all he really wanted anyway. He kept walking on, still thinking about that human. He couldn't help but feel like some of the human's words were a little flirty, but maybe that was just his mind playing tricks on him or just wishful thinking. Either way, it seemed like he was friendly. Rowan always liked making friends. He walked on for nearly an hour before finally reaching his home, knocking on to be let in by his mother before relaxing on the couch. Eventually, he got bored and decided to head off to bed. After a few minutes of reading the book he brought with him, he fell asleep, with the book still in his paw.

* * *

**Author's notes: Hope you like the story so far, this one is only going to be quite short, and I'll be updating it pretty frequently. I wanna thank BigBossSonic for editing this for me, and I wanna thank you readers for reading! This is the first time I've uploaded a M/M story before, but not the first time writing one. ^^  
**


	2. Getting things out in the open

The very next day, Daniel was now at the same library he was at yesterday. He was sitting by a table close to the front entrance, looking down at a comic book before looking back to the entrance again every few seconds. He was now looking down at the comic book, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello." Rowan said as he now stood behind Daniel.

"Oh, I didn't see you back there." Daniel begun as he got up out of his chair and asked, "How was the book?"

Rowan smiled as he said, "I didn't read much of it last night but I like it so far."

"I might have to give it a read through some time then." Daniel said to him, trying to hint at the fact he is open to relationships with other boys.

Rowan guessed that either Daniel didn't read what the book was about when he picked it up, or he did and he was probably either gay or bi. "I'm not sure if you'd like it though." he told him, sounding a little nervous while doing so.

"Well, what's it about?" Daniel asked the zangoose in front of him.

"Err... It's about two guys fighting in a war and they kinda end up falling in love with each other." Rowan nervously stated whilst fiddling with his claws.

"I wouldn't mind reading that. It sounds pretty good." Daniel replied with a big smile on his face.

Rowan was relieved that Daniel said that, for a moment, he thought that the human would just laugh in his face. He was glad Daniel didn't do that. "Maybe you could read it with me some time." Rowan suggested, smiling lightly as he did.

"Do you live around here?" Daniel inquired.

"Err... Kind of." Rowan responded, looking very unsure.

"Kind of?" Daniel repeated.

"It's about an hour away if you're walking." Rowan told him.

"An hour away? Where do you live?" Daniel curiously asked.

"I live in the woods, with my mom and dad." Rowan answered.

"Oh, so do you live in like a cave or a hut or something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'm just a little curious." Daniel told him.

'I wonder just how curious he is.' Rowan thought to himself as he said, "I live in a cottage. It's big for a cottage too."

"Sounds nice, I'd like to live somewhere like that." Daniel said to him.

"I could show you, if you wouldn't mind walking." Rowan replied as he stepped a little closer to Daniel.

Daniel sighed before saying, "I'm not sure, I'd like to but I don't know if I'd find my way back if it's an hour away."

"I could walk with you back here." Rowan quickly replied, not willing to let him go so easily.

Daniel chuckled a little at his quick words. "Alright then, I'm ready whenever you are." he responded before soon following the almost excited looking zangoose out of the library.

The both of them walked on for a long time, but they didn't stop talking all the way through their walk. Daniel noticed that Rowan's big fluffy tail was swishing from side to side a lot, he thought it was kind of cute. The more they talked, the more they began to like each other. Rowan found out a lot about Daniel, he was at college but he said he wanted to join the army. Apparently although he wanted to join up, he wanted to give himself more options for jobs in case it didn't work out. Daniel also found out that Rowan was interested in stuff to do with guns and explosives, just like he was. The time seemed to pass pretty quickly, because Daniel now found himself standing in the woods, near a cottage. Rowan was right, it was a pretty big cottage. "Would your parents mind me coming inside? I wouldn't want to make anyone feel like I'm intruding or anything." Daniel said to him.

"I'll just tell them that you're a friend, but there are some other places we can go to." Rowan told him as he smiled lightly.

"Like where?" Daniel asked, now looking a little curious.

"Let me show you." Rowan said as he began to walk off into the woods, waving over to Daniel and calling him over.

Daniel followed the zangoose as he got led deeper into the woods. He wasn't sure how long they were walking for until he heard the sound of water flowing. They walked passed a few more trees, and soon found themselves at a plunge pool to a small ten foot waterfall. Rowan smiled as he sat down near the plunge pool filled with clear fresh water. Daniel sat down next to him and relaxed.

"I come here a lot, I think only my family really knows about this place, and you now." Rowan told him.

"I can see why you come here, it's very... nice." Daniel told him, barely stopping himself from saying romantic.

"It's always calm and quiet out here, a little lonely though." Rowan looked down to the grassy ground before sighing softly, getting the attention of the human sitting next to him.

"Something wrong?" Daniel asked him.

"Err, not really." Rowan lied, unconvincingly.

"I can tell when someone has something on their mind." Daniel told him as he smiled.

"Can I ask you something a little personal?" Rowan said to him as he began to look more and more nervous. He didn't want to ask him something so personal so soon, after all, they hadn't known each other very long.

"Sure, real friends gotta know something at least a little personal about each other I guess." Daniel replied.

Rowan began fiddling with his claws again as he looked down to them. "What's your opinion on gay relationships?" he asked him.

Daniel looked a little stunned at the question, which worried Rowan. "I... I think gay relationships shouldn't be treated any differently from straight relationships. If two guys like each other, let them be together. Why do you ask? Are you..."

Rowan looked back at Daniel and slowly nodded. "I am." the zangoose told him.

Daniel smiled lightly before saying, "I had a feeling you were, even more so after you told me a little more about that book."

Rowan smiled back, relaxing a little. "I wanted to give you a few hints before telling you, I wasn't sure if you'd be one of those people who just don't like me for who I am. I wanted to see what your reaction would be to the book first... You know, just to see if you were open to that." he explained.

"I'm not one of those people... In fact, I'm bisexual myself." Daniel stated as he grinned.

Rowan chuckled softly before saying, "I feel stupid now."

"Don't feel stupid, I can understand why you'd be cautious of telling people your sexuality. There are a lot of idiots out there who don't understand us." Daniel replied as he shuffled a little closer to the zangoose.

Rowan looked back over to the waterfall as a smile remained on his face. "I'm glad you understand." he responded as he lay back on the ground.

Daniel decided to do the same, and now rested back on the ground, looking up at the clear blue sky. "Can I ask you something a little personal now?" Daniel asked him.

"It's only fair." Rowan replied as he stayed relaxed and calm.

"When did you find out you liked other boys?" Daniel asked him.

"I always liked other boys, I was never really attracted to girls. What about you?" Rowan inquired as he looked over to the human.

"It kinda happened over time with me, I guess by the time I realized I was really interested in other guys I was like about sixteen or something." Daniel told him as he looked over into Rowan's pink eyes.

"Are you... single?" Rowan asked the human as he felt a blush quickly coming to his cheeks. He hoped he wasn't sounding too forward.

"I am, why do you ask?" Daniel responded as he visibly blushed.

"I was just... never mind." Rowan said as he looked away nervously.

"Are you interested in me?" Daniel replied with a big smile on his face.

"Well... you seem really nice, and we're friends already but I've never had a boyfriend before." Rowan quickly replied, his voice seeming a little shaky.

"We could try dating." Daniel suggested.

"E-each other?" Rowan stuttered a little as he looked at Daniel in amazement.

"If you want to... I'd be willing to try it." Daniel told him as he became just as nervous as Rowan was.

"I... I'd like that a lot." Rowan told him as he felt his heart slowing down in his chest after it had been racing a few moments ago.

Daniel took a few moments to look over the zangoose, looking over his cute curved furry body and features. "I don't want to sound too flirty or straight forward but... I think you're really cute." he quietly said.

"Thank you... I think you're cute too." Rowan whispered back to him.

Daniel now sat upright, as did the zangoose that he was looking at. Dirty thoughts were flooding his mind, already he could picture himself with him, kissing him, loving him like there was no tomorrow. "Could we meet up again tomorrow? Maybe we could go somewhere together. I'll pay for everything so you don't need to worry." Daniel told him.

"You don't have to do that for me." Rowan replied.

"I want to. I want to make a good impression." Daniel responded whilst keeping eye contact.

"You already did." Rowan stated with a big smile.

Daniel looked away towards the waterfall as he tried to hide his already bright blush. "Well, I want to make an even better impression." he said to him, his voice a little louder than a whisper as his confidence began to fade slightly.

"How would you do that?" Rowan asked him, not letting the human out of his sight.

"I could think of a few ways... But I don't want to rush you into anything." Daniel told him as he looked back over to the zangoose next to him.

"T-that's nice to know... I guess that means I picked the right guy to flirt with then." Rowan said in his cute nervous tone of voice.

"I'm flattered you chose me. I bet you've had guys and girls drooling over you and you didn't even know it." Daniel replied.

Rowan let out a cute little chuckle before saying, "I don't think that's happened before... I don't really get out and into the city all that much."

"What do you do around here when you're alone then?" Daniel asked him.

"I sometimes just walk around the woods looking for things to do, maybe swim around near the waterfall, and sleep a lot." Rowan told him as he smiled innocently.

"I like to sleep a lot too." Daniel told him as he saw the zangoose smile a little wider.

'I want him sleeping a lot with me.' Rowan thought to himself as he said, "I think that's something we can add to the list of things we both like then."

"I think that list is getting a little full now." Daniel replied before standing up and sighing. "I should probably go now before my mum starts asking where I've been." he told him.

"What will you say if she asks?" Rowan replied with an almost worried look on his face.

Daniel just smiled as he said, "I'll tell her the truth, that I was with a nice guy that I really like."

"What will she say?" Rowan curiously asked.

"She'll probably get curious and start asking questions. She's not the uptight type, she already knows I'm into other guys." Daniel told him.

Rowan smiled as he said, "I told my family when I was really young, so they won't be surprised if I accidentally tell them I met a handsome human."

"Are you trying to make me blush? Because it's working." Daniel said to him before slowly walking away from the plunge pool, with Rowan by his side.

Rowan chuckled softly before asking, "Do you need me to walk you back home? I could if you want to."

Daniel just smiled as he said, "Give your poor paw pads a rest. I can remember my way back. Just meet me back at the library tomorrow... Oh, and tell your parents that you might be gone for a few hours."

"Why? Where will we go?" Rowan quickly questioned him.

"I was thinking maybe, we could go to watch a movie together. I know, sounds cheesy but..." Daniel didn't finish his sentence because the zangoose quickly interrupted.

"I'd love to!" Rowan exclaimed. The excitement was clear in his voice, he couldn't wait.

Daniel laughed a little before saying, "I'm glad you're happy. I was a little worried in case it wasn't your thing."

"What will we watch?" Rowan asked him.

"Anything you want." Daniel replied.

"I'll try pick a movie we both like then." Rowan told him as he wore that cute smile on his face. They both walked and talked for a while, before reaching Rowan's home. "I'll see you tomorrow." the zangoose said as he reached the front door and looked back to the human.

"Same time." Daniel said as he began to walk away.

"I'll be there! Bye!" Rowan happily said before knocking on the door to his own home. He was then let in by his mother, who now had a smile on her face.

"Was that your friend?" his mother asked him.

Rowan smiled widely, quickly remembering that like himself, she could hear things better than most people. "He is. Oh, and I'm going to be out for most of the day tomorrow." he told her.

"With him?" she asked.

"Yeah." he replied as he blushed lightly and began to walk into the house and over to the couch.

His mother simply smiled in response, she didn't need to ask any further. It was like it was written all over his face, he clearly liked that human. She was happy for him, he only had a few close friends, she wanted him to find someone and be happy. She was very curious about what this boy was like, but she knew that Rowan must have seen something special in him if he was interested in the human. Rowan was always a bit like her, she guessed that her attraction to nice male human was passed on to him. That thought made her smile a little, although she didn't want to embarrass him by saying it.

Meanwhile, Daniel now had a long way to go before he reached home again. He had a lot to think about to keep his mind occupied though. It was clear to him that the zangoose was interested in him, but he began to wonder what their relationship would turn into. He liked the thought of settling down with a special someone, he began to wonder if Rowan was that someone. He felt like there was something special about Rowan, he had only met him yesterday, yet he was already falling for him. He wondered if Rowan was really the one. He guessed only time would tell, for now, he just wanted to get back home.

* * *

**Author's note: Again, I wanna thank BigBossSonic for editing this, and everyone out there for reading it! Glad to see people are starting to like the story!**


	3. The first date

The next day...

Rowan and Daniel were now walking down busy streets near the center of the city. People came to this part of the city to buy stuff, so there were a lot of people with shopping bags and other stuff just walking around. Rowan and Daniel walked past the hordes of people, and into a massive building. The building wasn't like the rest of the buildings around, it looked like about two hundred years old, and it had several big archways that allowed people to walk in and out of the building. As Rowan walked in, he noticed the floors were like that of an old cobbled street, and when he looked up, he got an idea of just how big this place was. The ceiling was a couple hundred feet above his head, and as he looked around, he saw modern stores and restaurants within this amazing building. The wide cobbled street went three different ways, there was the way they came from, and about 30 feet away from them, the street broke off into two directions, left and right."This place is.. strange, but nice." Rowan said to the human next to him.

"You haven't been here before?" Daniel asked him.

"No, never... I get a little nervous in crowds. I don't really go this far into the city." Rowan told him as he smiled nervously.

"The cinema is just around the corner, to the right. It's biggest one around so we'll have a lot of movies to choose from. And don't worry, the cinema isn't usually full with people." Daniel replied as he smiled back.

"Lead the way." Rowan said as his smile grew a little wider.

Daniel then led the way, walking past a few bars and restaurants before reaching the cinema. They took a look at three big lists of movies and their times before deciding to watch a horror film. "Cry of Fear? Didn't guess you were a horror fan." Daniel said.

"I'm not really, but it sounds good." Rowan replied with a cute smile.

"A few of my friends have said it's a pretty good movie. Want to get something to eat before we watch it?" Daniel asked him.

"I ate before." Rowan happily told him.

"Let's go buy our tickets then." Daniel said before walking off with Rowan. A few minutes later, they found themselves sitting in the middle row of seats away from the big screen. Daniel had a big bag of popcorn with him, as well as a big cup full with cola next to him in the drinks holder. Rowan had already told him he wasn't hungry, but Daniel decided to get big popcorn and a big drink just in case Rowan changed his mind. The film had just started and yet the place was near empty. Daniel noticed there was only a few people sitting down near the front, looked like a blaziken, a gallade, and another Pokémon that was too small to see from where they were sitting. But he wasn't paying attention to the others in there with them, he was paying more attention to the film and the zangoose next to him. The opening of the film was already a little creepy, he was beginning to think that they picked the right film to see.

Nearly half an hour passed, at it was clear to Daniel that this movie made Rowan a little jumpy, but he looked like he enjoyed it. Then, on the big screen in front of them, a twitching man covered in blood crashed through a door, and began swinging at the main character of the film. The scream that the twitching man made when he burst through the door made Rowan jump, he wasn't expecting it. Daniel smiled a little before saying, "I think the jump scares are a little much in this film."

Rowan nodded in agreement before taking some popcorn that Daniel then offered, and began slowly eating it. He wanted to stay alert now, he didn't want to look like he was scared, not in front of Daniel anyway. Two more hours passed, and Rowan could feel tears coming to his eyes, he didn't know the ending would be so sad to this movie. Daniel looked over to Rowan as the credits rolled, he could see his pink eyes almost sparkling in the dim light of the cinema. He smiled, thinking that the zangoose besides him was the sensitive type. It wasn't long until they got up and left the cinema, and began to walk back home. This time, Rowan was walking over to Daniel's home. Daniel told him that he didn't have to walk him back home, but Rowan just said that if his house is only a few minutes away from the library, then he really didn't mind. Daniel didn't want Rowan walking around for too long, it was an hour walk just from the library to Rowan's home. Daniel guessed he should offer to invite him in when they were near his house then, after all, Rowan did invite Daniel over to his home.

The time seemed to pass really quickly, Daniel knew that they were near his house now. They were walking down a long street that had houses both to the right and left of them. All the houses on the street had a small garden at the front, as well as a space to park a car. In front of that space was a four foot black metal gate. The houses themselves looked fairly small, but some of them looked nice. Some had decorated their gardens really nicely, while some others just looked like a bad patch of grass. While walking passed these houses, Daniel and Rowan were now talking to each other about the movie they had just seen.

"That ending was a little.. depressing. Still thought it was a pretty good movie though." Daniel said

"I liked it a lot, I feel sorry for that man though." Rowan replied as they now stopped at the gates to a house.

"Yeah, me too... Well, this is my house." Daniel told Rowan, who now looked over to the house. Rowan guessed the house would be easy to remember because it was the only house on the street that had a white door. The garden was really nice too, there were flowers everywhere, even a potted plant in the middle of the garden that had big green leaves. There were a few other potted plants in the space some people used to park their cars. Rowan guessed that Daniel's family didn't have a car. Rowan then looked over to his neighbors house, there was one that had an almost perfect looking garden, and the one to the other side, had an old blue car in the parking space, and a garden full with weeds. "You have a nice home." Rowan told Daniel.

"Thanks, my mum does a lot of work on the garden. She tries to outdo our neighbor every year and starts buying lots of flowers to put into the garden around about this time of year." Daniel said to him.

"Tell her I think she did a good job." Rowan said with a cute smile.

"She'll be glad to hear that. Want to come in a little while?" Daniel asked him.

"I'd like to, but I should go home before it gets dark." Rowan said as his smile faded away.

"That's fine. Would you mind me maybe... calling around at your house? Maybe sometime tomorrow?" Daniel nervously inquired.

Rowan looked happy almost as soon as Daniel said that. "I'd like that a lot... Oh, and I enjoyed watching that film with you." Rowan said as he looked up into Daniel's eyes.

"I enjoyed being there with you." Daniel told him as he tried to stop himself from grinning like an idiot.

Rowan's smile grew a little wider when he saw the human in front of him blushing faintly. "We could watch another movie at my house." Rowan nervously suggested.

"Your parents wouldn't mind?" Daniel asked him, just to be sure.

"I don't think so... I-I think that my mom already knows that I like you anyway." Rowan nervously told him.

"She does? Err, does she know we're... well, dating?" Daniel asked.

"I have a feeling she knows." Rowan replied with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, err... well, at least she doesn't seem to mind." Daniel said, almost jokingly before adding, "I guess this is bye for now then."

"Thank you again for taking me out." Rowan said to him while still keeping eye contact with him,

As Daniel looked back into his eyes, he began to wonder if he should do something. He began to wonder if maybe he should hug him, maybe give him a kiss in the cheek or something. But then he began to wonder if it was too soon for something like that, after all they haven't even known each other a week. "Thanks for... well, not turning me down." he replied with a small smile on his face.

"I couldn't turn you down, you're too... attractive." Rowan chuckled nervously after he said that.

"You think I'm attractive?" Daniel asked him as his blush intensified.

Rowan simply nodded before getting really nervous. "I.. I should probably go now. I'll see you tomorrow then, right?" he said in an almost confused tone of voice.

"Yeah, what time should I come at?" Daniel asked him.

Rowan thought for a few seconds, thinking of what time he could possibly get his parents out of the house for. "Err, seven!" Rowan replied with a smile.

"I'll see you at seven then." Daniel replied as he opened the front gate and closed it behind himself, waving at Rowan as they parted ways. 'There goes my chance to kiss him on the cheek.' Daniel thought to himself moments before getting his key and opening his front door. 'On the bright side, I might get another chance to kiss him tomorrow.' Daniel thought moments before closing the door behind himself.

* * *

**Author's note: Again I'd like to thank my awesome editor BigBossSonic for editing this! Oh, and I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! :D**


	4. Second date

The next morning...

Rowan was sitting on the couch, watching some TV while he thought about Daniel coming around. He wanted to be alone with Daniel, for at least a little while anyway. But he knew that his mom and dad would most likely still be in the house when he arrives. He thought about convincing them to go out for the day, maybe tell them to go somewhere nice for the night, like a restaurant. As he was thinking of ways to get them out of the house, his zangoose mother sat down next to him. Rowan guessed now would be a good time to get her to leave for somewhere, and tell her that Daniel was coming over. "Err, mom. It's alright for my friend to come around, isn't it?" he asked her.

"Is it the same friend you went out with yesterday?" she asked him.

"Yeah, he seems really nice." Rowan told her with a smile.

His mother smiled back, she could tell just by the look on his face that he liked that human. Although she felt like she should maybe talk to Daniel first and know what he's like, she knew that Rowan was a grown zangoose. She knew he could take care of himself, but she still felt protective of him. She wanted to ask Rowan a lot of questions about the human he was so obviously interested in, but she restrained herself. She knew that she wouldn't have liked anyone asking her questions about his father when she started to fall for him. "When is he coming around?" she asked.

"About sevenish... and, err..." Rowan was about to suggest something, but he got nervous again.

"What?" his mother asked him.

"Well... maybe you and dad could... well, I saw lots of restaurants and stuff back in the city. I thought you and dad would both like to go to one of those places." Rowan told her as he smiled innocently.

His mother could tell that he just wanted the house to himself, but she didn't mind. Getting out of the house with Blake sounded nice. "I guess we could find something to do away from the house." she said as she gave him a knowing smile. Rowan guessed she knew his plans judging from the look she gave him. He was just glad that he could convince her to leave the house a little while. Now, Rowan passed the time by watching a little TV before taking little nap. Rowan woke up as soon as he heard the sound of the front door closing. He sat upright and yawned before shouting, "Mom? Dad?"

There was no response, he took a look at the clock just above the TV, seeing that it was now close to seven. He guessed they must have gone out for something to eat. Rowan was excited, he just wished he felt more awake. Rowan got up and off the couch and began searching the house for movies they could watch.

Meanwhile, Daniel now walked up the dirt path to Rowan's house. It was pretty cold outside right now so he was wearing a thick dark green hoodie. He was also wearing his light blue jeans. Just a few seconds ago, a car passed him. Daniel could've sworn he saw a man driving it, and a zangoose in the front passenger seat. He guessed they were Rowan's parents because there was only one house up the dirt path, and that was Rowan's house. After a few seconds of more walking, he was soon at Rowan's house. He walked over to the front door and knocked three times. A few moments later, Rowan opened up the door. "Hi." Daniel said to Rowan.

"Come in." Rowan replied as he opened the door a little wider for Daniel to come in.

Daniel looked around the place, it was really quite nice. Mostly wooden walls, a few pictures here and there, mounted on the walls. Then there was the comfy looking couch which Daniel went over to immediately and sat down in. After over an hour walking in the cold, he guessed he deserved a rest. There was a glass table in front of him that was held together by a metal frame. On the table was a small stack of DVDs, and vase filled with strange but nice colorful flowers. Behind the table in front of him was a flat screen TV, he guessed Rowan had planned on watching a movie with him again, which was nice because all Daniel wanted to do right now was rest. He didn't get much sleep the night before because of college, he felt sleepy and sluggish, but he really wanted to see Rowan again. Daniel looked over to Rowan who had now closed the door and was walking towards him. "What are we watching?" Daniel asked with a smile on his face.

"You choose." Rowan replied as he pointed to the stack of DVDs, which Daniel then looked through.

After searching though them all, he picked out a horror-mystery film. "How about this one?" he said to Rowan.

"I like that one! Let's watch it then." Rowan happily said as he took the case and took the DVD out.

Daniel watched as Rowan turned the TV on and bent over to put the DVD in to the player. As Rowan did this, Daniel's eyes widened as he got a good look at the cute zangoose's rear and his tight looking pucker. Daniel felt a little guilty about looking, and now dirty thoughts flooded his mind as Rowan got up and walked back other to the couch to sit next to him. He hoped that Rowan wouldn't notice the growing bulge in his jeans. Daniel now looked to the TV, keeping his mind on the movie as he tried to block out what he had just saw. Rowan and Daniel watched the movie together, the movie was a long one, but it was interesting. Daniel tried to stay awake for it, but he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

Rowan now looked to his side, surprised to see Daniel asleep. Rowan knew he was sleepy, so he guessed he should have expected this. Rowan kept watching the movie, until he let a small yawn of his own out. He knew he wasn't going to be able to keep his eyes open much longer, so he decided to get some sleep now. He closed his eyes and relaxed back in the chair before quickly falling asleep.

Two hours later, the front door to Rowan's house unlocked, and in walked a man in his late forties with hazel eyes, shortish messy brown hair, and brownish-grayish stubble on his face. He was wearing dark jeans, boots and a dark leather jacket with a plain blue shirt underneath it. He looked over to the couch, and walked in a little quieter as he saw his son and another boy sleeping on the couch. 'Well, now I know why Rowan suggested we go out tonight.' he thought to himself as he looked back towards the front door which was now being closed by his zangoose wife. "I guess that's who you think he has a crush on?" he whispered to his wife, who then simply nodded in response. "Well, I guess they do look like they'd make a nice couple." he whispered before walking over to a door which led into his bedroom.

The sound of footsteps woke Rowan up, along with Daniel. Rowan opened his eyes, quickly realizing he was now resting his head on Daniel's lap. He quickly sat upright and looked up to Daniel, who now had a slight blush on his face as he looked away and yawned. "What time is it?" Daniel asked.

Rowan just took one look at the clock before saying, "I think it's almost eleven."

"Eleven? Aw, I think maybe I should get going." Daniel replied, his disappointment was clear in his voice.

"But it's dark outside. You... could stay here if you want to... or are allowed to." Rowan nervously responded.

"I don't want to intrude or make anyone feel like I'm intruding." Daniel told him, obviously talking about Rowan's parents.

"My parents won't mind. You... could stay in my room. It's a big bed so we could share, if you want." Rowan said softly whilst breaking eye contact with Daniel a few times.

"Are you sure they'd let me stay for the night?" Daniel asked him.

"I'm pretty sure." Rowan replied with a smile.

Just then, Rowan's father walked passed the couch and hung up his jacket nearby the front door. "It's fine with me." Rowan's father said before smiling and heading back towards his own bedroom.

"Well, alright then. I'd be happy to stay." Daniel said.

Rowan's father heard the boy's reply as he closed the bedroom door behind himself and walked over to his bed. His zangoose wife was sitting there, still as beautiful as the day he met her. He smiled to himself as he heard her whisper his name whilst he kissed up from her neck, and up to her lips.

"Blake..." the zangoose whispered to him before passionately kissing her husband.

Slowly, Blake withdrew from the kiss before thinking for a second. He didn't really want to leave his son alone with the boy he had only just met, but he knew his son was smart. He trusted his son's judgment, and some how, he knew his son would end up just as happy as he is right now. "Yasmin, I love you so much." he whispered to his furry lover before kissing her again.

Meanwhile, Rowan now led Daniel into his room, before laying down on his own bed and pulling the covers over himself. "You can sleep next to me." Rowan innocently said to Daniel.

Daniel smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed as he took off his sneakers, socks, and his hoodie. He decided to keep the plain black T-shirt that was underneath his hoodie on, along with his jeans as he climbed into bed with Rowan.

Rowan smiled before saying, "I don't mind if you take a little more off."

Daniel was surprised at Rowan's words. "Err, are you sure?"

Rowan nodded as he said, "I'm sure. I don't wear any after all."

"Good point." Daniel replied as he sat upright in the bed and looked back to Rowan who was now smiling. Daniel felt a little nervous, undressing, in bed, with Rowan. He could feel a light blush coming to his cheeks as he now pulled his T-shirt over his head before throwing it to the floor. Rowan looked up and down his human body, his skin looked so soft, and for some reason, he had an urge to lick Daniel's flat stomach and chest. Rowan thought that seeing a human naked wouldn't be a big deal like the same way seeing another zangoose wasn't a big deal, but now he felt the tip of his red member slowly poking through his sheath. Daniel now wriggled out of his jeans while under the covers so Rowan couldn't see.

"Err... underwear too?" Daniel nervously asked.

Rowan smiled widely and nodded eagerly whilst keeping his eyes on the human next to him. Daniel couldn't believe he was doing this, but he pulled down his boxer shorts, and tossed them to the floor before looking back to Rowan. The look the zangoose gave him looked to be one of excitement, nervousness, and lust. Daniel was nervous. He was glad that the room they were in was pretty dark because Rowan would be able to clearly see his bright blush if it was a little brighter.

"I don't see why humans wear clothes." Rowan shyly said to Rowan.

"I'd feel very nervous walking around without anything on... Probably pretty cold too." Daniel lightly joked.

"Do you feel nervous being naked around me?" Rowan asked him as he began to feel a little more nervous.

"Just a little, but it makes me feel better knowing you never wear clothes anyway." Daniel said to him with a smile on his face.

"I wouldn't want to wear clothes, they look uncomfortable." Rowan replied.

"They're not that bad... At least on humans anyway" Daniel added.

Rowan was about to comment on how Daniel looked better without his clothes on, but he quickly thought that would be too flirty. Rowan yawned slightly before saying, "goodnight Daniel."

"Goodnight Rowan." Daniel quietly said to him as he watched Rowan turn so his back was now facing him. Daniel closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep, but that was easier said than done.

A few minutes later...

Daniel now lay in bed with Rowan, he couldn't stop thinking about him. He couldn't stop thinking about how good it would feel to even just touch Rowan's tight ass. Daniel could feel his member steadily getting harder and harder as he thought about Rowan, bending over, begging to be taken. Daniel wanted to get these horny thoughts out of his head, but he couldn't. He thought about maybe discreetly masturbating so Rowan wouldn't notice, but he guessed he would hear seeing as he was right next to him. He wanted to keep himself under control, so it annoyed Daniel that he was filled with these dirty thoughts. After all, he didn't like Rowan just for his body, he liked him for his cute personality. Daniel didn't want to have mindless sex with Rowan, he wanted a proper relationship with him. But still, he couldn't stop fantasizing about him.

Then without warning, Daniel felt Rowan's soft furry butt pressing against his member. At that moment, Daniel felt incredible, but insanely horny. Rowan was still awake, and blushing furiously. Rowan could feel the warmth of Daniel's hard manhood at his rear, but was too nervous and too horny to do anything about it. "A-are you aw-awake Daniel?" Rowan quietly asked him.

Daniel wasn't sure if Rowan was awake at first, but now he was. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... touch you like this." Daniel quickly apologized.

"I-It's fine... I... I don't mind." Rowan stuttered, as his pointy red tip slowly emerged from his sheath again. Rowan had never felt like this before, he felt hot with desire for the human behind him. He couldn't stop himself from pushing his rear against Daniel's ridged member. Daniel faintly groaned as one of his hands stroked down Rowan's furry chest while he slowly pressed his groin against the zangoose's warm butt. As Daniel stroked Rowan almost teasingly, the zangoose's now stiff prick had fully emerged from his furry sheath. Rowan's smooth red pointed cock twitched slightly from arousal, all this teasing was really getting to the horny zangoose.

Daniel really wanted to just make love to Rowan right now, but he wasn't sure if he should. Although Daniel knew he liked Rowan from pretty much the moment they met, he didn't want to rush things. But he couldn't stop spooning the cute zangoose, he knew Rowan wanted this just as much as he did. He could almost smell the arousal in the air.

Rowan couldn't take the teasing anymore, so he reached down to his sensitive cock and began slowly stroking it. Almost immediately, a few whimpers of satisfaction left Rowan's lips. With every second they spent together, their breaths became heavier and their groans grew louder. Rowan could feel Daniel grinding his hard prick against his ass, but never actually trying to put it inside him. Rowan could tell Daniel was enjoying himself by the noises he made though, and by the slight wetness he felt on his lower back. They couldn't take much more of this constant teasing, and they knew it. The tip of Rowan's prick now dripped ever so slightly with his seed, his paws were now wet with it as he continued to stroke his throbbing member.

Daniel was close, he could feel his orgasm quickly approaching as he humped Rowan's furry ass. He wanted to stop stroking Rowan's chest and start stroking his private parts, but he was too nervous. It was taking all his courage just to do this to Rowan. But it didn't matter now, not to Daniel. He kept grinding, his moans grew louder with Rowan's, they grew loud enough for them both to start worrying about if they could be heard. But their worries quickly dissipated as they reached their climax. Daniel's hips quickly bucked as an intense wave of pleasure washed over them, he couldn't stop himself from cumming. He bit down on his lower lip as he struggled to hold back his moans whilst his cock pulsated and sprayed his hot cum on Rowan's lower back, as well as his tight ass.

Rowan shivered and covered his mouth with one paw as the other lightly stroked his hard cock, which now spurted ropes of his warm sticky seed. He closed his eyes as orgasm dragged on and on, until the last few drops left his tip. He slowly opened his eyes again, he felt so light headed and out of breath. As he lay there panting with Daniel, he slowly began realizing what just happened. 'I... guess this means Daniel really likes me then.' Rowan thought to himself as he smiled a little and held Daniel's hand in his paw before closing his eyes, deciding not to think about things just yet. Daniel cuddled up to the warm zangoose, hoping that he liked it as much as he did. No words were said between the two, they just kept their eyes closed and slept through the night.

* * *

**Author's note: Hope ya all liked this! I can already anticipate some comments about them taking things too quickly, but hey, they're in bed and naked. Gotta expect something dirty to happen right? XD Well anyway, I wanna thank BigBossSonic for editing this, and everyone else for reading!**


	5. The morning after

The next morning, Daniel slowly opened his eyes as he stretched out his arms and yawned at the same time. He then looked to where he remembered Rowan laying, but he was nowhere to be seen in the room. Daniel rubbed his face a little as he became a little worried. 'Shit, maybe I shouldn't have gotten so close to Rowan last night... I hope he doesn't regret anything.' he thought to himself as he sat upright. 'Maybe he's just gone to get washed up.' he thought, moments before the door to the bedroom opened up.

Rowan walked in, holding a plate with toast on it in one paw as he closed the door behind himself with the other. "Hi, this is for you." Rowan shyly said as he walked over to Daniel and handed him the plate.

Daniel smiled as he took the plate and looked back at Rowan. "You didn't have to make me anything to eat." he said to him.

"I felt like it." Rowan replied with a cute smile as he sat down on the bed.

Daniel grabbed one of four slices of toast that had been cut in half diagonally, and took a bite out of it. As he ate, he thought about asking Rowan about last night. He hoped Rowan liked last night just as much as he did. "Rowan... Err, last night, I'm sorry if I did anything you didn't want me to do. I was..." Daniel didn't get to finish his sentence, he was quickly interrupted by the zangoose in front of him.

"I-I didn't mind... I liked it." Rowan told him, even though his voice did sound a little shaky

Daniel was sure that Rowan's fur was hiding his blush right now. "I'm glad you liked it." he said with an almost shy smile of his own.

"I know you liked it. I had to wash my fur." Rowan said before lightly chuckling.

"Err, sorry about that." Daniel apologized before he ate up the slice of toast.

"You need to stop apologizing." Rowan replied as he smiled.

"I'll try to." Daniel said before going back to eating.

It didn't take them long to finish off their food, and soon Daniel was putting on his clothes and heading out after saying thank you to Rowan's parents for letting him stay. They walked back towards Daniel's house as they chatted and flirted with each other. Daniel liked Rowan's little embarrassed laugh, he looked so cute when he was laughing. Eventually, they reached Daniel's home. He sighed a little, knowing that his mother would be back, and knowing that she'd be asking a lot of questions after meeting his boyfriend. They now stood at the front door to Daniel's house, Rowan watched as the human knocked three times on the door. Daniel guessed that his mother would be home by now. A few seconds passed before they both heard the sound of the door unlocking and opening.

Rowan saw a human woman that must have been his mother. The woman looked to be in her forties, she had tanned skin and black hair. She was a short woman, only about five foot and three inches in height. She was wearing a black shirt and pants, it looked like she had came back from working at a place like a shop. Daniel smiled at his mother, before quickly realizing that he now had to introduce his boyfriend to her. He wondered how she would react. "Hey, err, this is Rowan." Daniel said, as he looked back over to the Zangoose behind him.

Daniel's mother smiled as she said, "hi, I'm Julie."

Rowan smiled back, he thought she seemed nice. "Hi." he shyly replied before following Daniel into the house.

As Daniel made his way to the stairs, his mother called out to him. "Are you going to be up in your room?" Julie asked him.

"Yeah." Daniel quickly replied as he walked up the stairs with Rowan. He guessed he'd just tell her that Rowan is his boyfriend later. He now walked along to his room, opening up a door to his left which he then walked into.

Rowan followed him in, he quickly noticed that all the walls except the one in front of him were blue. The one in front of him was white, and had a sword in a decorative wooden sheathe. Just below that sword was a long knife that was sheathed in a sheath similar to the sword above it. Most of the room was taken up by Daniel's double bed which had two big pillows on it, and three smaller cushions on them. About two feet away from the foot of the bed, there was a big 49 inch rear projection TV that was on a sturdy metal stand. Underneath that stand were various games consoles to go along with the four video game and movie posters up on the blue walls.

"Well, this is my bedroom." Daniel said as he now sat on the edge of the double bed.

"Are those swords real?" Rowan asked as he pointed to the swords mounted on the wall.

"The biggest one has like a fake blade in it, it's like a thin sheet of metal. I just keep it on the wall because I think it looks pretty nice." Daniel told him. "They don't look quite as nice as you though." he added, saying that part a little quieter.

Rowan looked at Daniel as his smile quickly grew. "How nice do you think I look?" he asked the human in front of him as he took a step closer the bed.

"I think... I think you look beautiful." Daniel said as he reached out and gently stroked Rowan's cheek.

Rowan felt nervous, but he wanted to get closer to Daniel. He looked down to his lips for a split second before looking back up into his eyes. He wanted to kiss those human lips of his. "Y-you're so cute... I liked you before I even talked to you." Rowan nervously admitted, whilst leaning in ever so slightly.

"Rowan... I think I've..." Daniel couldn't finish his sentence, because the zangoose that he was talking to was now kissing him. He could feel Rowan pushing him back onto the bed as his tongue licked at his lips. It didn't take very long for Rowan's tongue to slip into Daniel's mouth as the human held him closely. Rowan was now on top of Daniel, sharing a passionate kiss with him and enjoying every second of it. When the did stop kissing, it ended with a light wet slapping sound. Daniel slowly opened his eyes to Look at the zangoose on top of him, he was surprised Rowan summoned up enough courage to give him such a passionate kiss. They both stared into each other's eyes, pausing for a few moments before leaning in again, and drawing each other into a kiss.

Daniel held and hugged Rowan as they passionately made out. As their tongues touched, their hold on each other tightened. Their hands and paws felt up each other while their crotches touched. They couldn't stop themselves from grinding against each other as their cocks rapidly grew harder and harder. Already, Rowan could feel his redish-pinkish pointed member fully sliding out of his sheath. Rowan moaned softly as he felt the bulge that had now formed in Daniel's pants brush against his exposed manhood over and over again. At some point, while they were grinding against each other, Daniel came to his senses, and froze up. He realized what he was doing, grinding against the Zangoose he may very well love. He liked what they were doing, but he quickly became afraid. Rowan quickly noticed something was wrong as he looked into his eyes. "D-Daniel? What's wrong?" the zangoose asked him.

"N-nothing... It's just... do you think we're going too fast?" Daniel softly and quietly asked him.

Rowan looked back into his eyes, giving him an almost pleading look. "I... I'm not sure... B-but I know one thing." he quietly said.

"And what's that?" Daniel curiously asked him, keeping his eyes locked on to Rowan's.

Just them, Rowan pulled Daniel into a short sweet kiss before whispering three life changing words. "I love you."

Daniel was stunned, the little nervous zangoose just told him that he's in love with him. Daniel couldn't say he didn't feel the same way, although he thought they were going fast, he was ready to devote his life to him. He seemed so perfect, cute and charming. Rowan was everything he ever wanted, and more. "I.." before Daniel could say anything else, there was a knock at his door, followed by the voice of his mother. Rowan quickly hid his erection with a cushion, thinking that she might come in.

"Does anyone want something to eat?" she asked them through the door.

Daniel looked back over to Rowan, who now looked very nervous. He guessed that he didn't want anything more than to have a little alone time together, but he guessed it was just polite to ask. "Err, do you want anything?" Daniel asked him with a little blush.

"No thanks." Rowan shyly replied.

"No, we're good!" Daniel exclaimed before hearing her walk away from the door. He let out a sigh of relief before looking back to Rowan, and seeing him with the cushion in between his legs. "What are you hiding down there?" Daniel asked as he smirked a little.

Rowan looked down, wondering if he should show Daniel just what he was hiding. He guessed he had nothing to hide really, after all, Daniel did rub his penis against him. As he reminded himself of last night, his hard cock twitched whilst he moved the cushion away from his crotch, giving Daniel a good view of it. Daniel was a little surprised Rowan actually showed him, but he was glad he did. He couldn't keep his eyes off his hard prick, it looked kind of pointy at the tip, but got thicker at the base. It looked wet too, he wondered how it would feel in his hand, or his mouth. Rowan smiled nervously as he resisted the urge to hide his hard member with his paws. "Y-you've seen mine... Now do I get to see yours?" he asked as he blushed deeply, and looked down to the bulge in Daniel's pants.

Daniel thought it was only fair, but it didn't stop him from being extremely nervous as he knelt on the bed, unbuttoned the top of his jeans, and unzipped his fly. He could already feel Rowan's eyes on his crotch as he pulled down his underwear, freeing his erect cock. Rowan looked up and down the human's hard cock, he could already imagine himself licking the foreskin and taking it all into his mouth. Daniel was getting more nervous and horny with each passing second, visions of himself touching and rubbing Rowan all over clouded his mind. Daniel was about to say something, but Rowan beat him to it. "Can I touch it?" he asked in a lust filled tone of voice.

Daniel knew they were going too fast, but he didn't care anymore. He wanted Rowan, and he wanted him now. "Go ahead." Daniel simply said, before watching Rowan kneel on the bed, and reach in between his legs. Daniel closed his eyes and gasped a little as he felt Rowan's warm paw wrap around his manhood. Rowan's eyes were now looking up and down Daniel, watching his breathing pattern suddenly change when ever he caressed his human member a little harder, or whenever he decided to stroke down to his full human balls. Rowan's own member was almost aching for attention, he wanted to feel Daniel's warm hand on it.

"You can touch mine... I-if you want." Rowan said in a shaky tone of voice as he lightly stroked Daniel's balls. Daniel couldn't stop himself from stroking Rowan's hard wet dick. Rowan couldn't stop himself from letting out a few short moans as he felt his human boyfriend stroking the entire length of his prick. He held Daniel's member in his paw and tightened his grip on it before he began moving his paw up and down his length, wanting to bring him as much pleasure as Daniel was giving to him. Daniel moaned as he jerked off the lust filled zangoose in front of him. The human enjoyed the feeling of the zangoose's warm and wet cock in his hands, he could feel it pulsating, feeling like it was going to spray out his hot seed at any second.

Rowan let out a quick and sharp moan as he felt a little precum escape from his tip, and drip down his shaft. The zangoose knew he couldn't take much more of this, it was the first time he had ever been touched by anyone like this, and it was the most pleasurable thing he had ever felt. Daniel felt Rowan stroking his prick harder and faster, causing him to bite his lip as he tried to stop himself from letting out a huge moan. Daniel could tell Rowan was close, he was trying to hump his hand like crazy as he looked straight back into his eyes. They could see the lust in each other's eyes, they knew they couldn't last much longer, so they stopped holding back and let themselves moan as loudly as they wanted whilst jerking each other off hard and fast. The feel of the human's skin on his sensitive prick was too much for Rowan, he couldn't stop himself from crying out as his body shook whilst hot white cum spurted forth from the tip of his dick. Daniel felt the first spurt hit his nose and his lips, with the others hitting his chest, stomach, and his own hard and throbbing cock. He couldn't take anymore, he was right about to cum when he pushed Rowan on his back and feverishly rubbed his prick against his. Rowan closed his eyes tightly as he squirmed, and heard Daniel scream out as his own body was wrecked with a powerful orgasm. Rowan felt blast after blast of hot cum on his cock, stomach and balls as Daniel rubbed his private parts against his.

A few moments later, they were laying in Daniel's bed, hugging as they recovered from their powerful orgasms. "Rowan." Daniel whispered to him to get his attention. Rowan to Denial with a little curious look on his face before hearing Daniel say a few more words. "Can we do this again some time soon?" he asked with a smile on his face. Daniel didn't want to jump straight into sex with Rowan, but he guessed a little foreplay would be good for the both of them.

Rowan quickly nodded as a smile appeared on his face. "Any time you want." Rowan said as he hugged the human. Eventually, they had to climb out of bed, and say goodbye for the day. They didn't want to leave each other, they wanted to spend more time with each other, but they knew they would get to do that later. Rowan left Daniel's house, and now he was left on his own. He now lay in bed, thinking that just moments ago, he was in this same bed with Rowan. He had so many perverse thoughts about his boyfriend, he knew that the time would soon come when they decide to make love to each other. He just wondered when that magical night would happen.

* * *

**Author's notes: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Might be a while before I can get the next chapter out because that one will be the longest. I wanna thank BigBossSonic again for editing this for me again, and everyone else for reading!  
**


End file.
